ABSTRACT The promise of immune-based therapeutics to ameliorate or even provide functional cures for autoimmune diseases and malignancies, together with the grave threat from pandemic, zoonotic, and possibly even bioterrorist infectious agents, demand a next generation of biomedical researchers with deep understanding of basic immunology, microbiology, and molecular and cell biology. But the increasingly rapid pace of immunological and microbiological research based on insights from interdisciplinary and systems approaches requires broadly-trained investigators skilled at adapting to new developments across many areas of science and technology. To train investigators to meet these challenges of scientific inquiry, our training environments embrace cross-disciplinary themes and provide both state-of-the-art research opportunities in this area, and also training in other aspects of career development. Therefore, the specific goals of this program will be to: (1) provide talented PhD candidates with conceptual and technological skills to tackle meaningful, clinically relevant topics in immunology and microbiology; (2) facilitate communication and collaborative interactions amongst trainees and training faculty; (3) provide opportunities for the translation of research discoveries to the clinics; (4) establish mechanisms for recruiting and retaining predoctoral trainees from all backgrounds including those traditionally underrepresented in biomedical sciences, (5) provide trainees with strong oral presentation, manuscript writing, grant writing, networking, and other essential career development skills; and (6) provide trainees with opportunities to participate in local, national, and international meetings where they can share their own research findings. Progress towards these goals will be monitored by regular evaluation that will guide continuing development and improvement of the program. The program is highly cross-disciplinary, incorporating 30 accomplished investigators as mentors who represent a broad spectrum of research interests, expertise, and technologies. The training faculty includes MD, PhD and MD-PhD scientists engaged in basic immunology and microbiology as well as translational, disease-oriented research. Faculty members are already involved in highly productive collaborations and have extensive experience in predoctoral training. The program director will be advised by a Steering Committee, to help select IMTG students and faculty through a transparent nomination process and provide advice on academic and programmatic issues. The program director will work with the UMMS Office of Faculty Affairs to provide IMTG preceptors with leadership, communication, and mentoring training. The program director and mentors will work closely with the UMMS Center for Biomedical Career Development to provide training in critical career skills that will further enable trainees to carry their research accomplishments forward to successful careers in biomedical research.